The Recovered Library of Nerv, Root & Branch
by Despite
Summary: On the Creation and Maturation of Artificial Beings, Dr. Akagi Ritsuko, Ibuki Maya, Dr. Ikari Gendo


--- 

The Recovered Library of Nerv, Root & Branch.

Since the year 2015, mankind has asked questions of those monumental events and controversies surrounding Nerv, it's parent organisations and the roles they played. Finally, an incomplete picture is beginning to emerge from the databanks being recovered from the organic remnants of the original MAGI system itself.

Many documents are incomplete, refer lost documentation or are censored. Some enhancement has been used to fill the gaps, but ultimately these finds will raise more questions than they will answer.

We can only ponder the ultimate fate of our saviours. Perhaps they are amongst us still, and live on. Amen.

DeSprite88, August 2032

---

No responsibility or benefits taken for ownership or veracity of disclosed data. All documentation and referred intellectual property, personnel or valuables are explicitely not owned or the responsibility of the disclosing or publishing party.  
(I don't own NGE or it's characters and particulars)

---

(RECOVERY MAGI-CASPAR sector 214723, 90 strong)

CLASSIFICATION LEVEL DELTA-0 (violation results in immediate execution without trial, in accordance with Special Order 796, Jap. Govt. Executive Branch)  
NERV PERSONNEL ONLY

On the Creation and Maturation of Artificial Beings Dr. Akagi Ritsuko, Ibuki Maya, Dr. Ikari Gendo

In the year 2000AD, the recovered findings of the doomed Katsuragi Expediction(1) led to the confirmation of the prophecies contained within the Dead Sea Scrolls. These prophecies required that the Human Avatars be created for the coming conflict in order to defend Mankind's right to exist. Thus, Mankind set about gaining and taming the powers of God.

Materials recovered from the Expedition led to the first sequencing of Angel(2) DNA, which resulted in the immediate theological realisation that, indeed, God is in Man and Man is in God. The implications were startling - superior beings could be cloned and manipulated, grown in laboratories and harnessed by science. This revelation provided the answer to the Human Avatar question and led to the founding of Gehirn.

Of course, the Adam DNA sequencing job with only limited samples required technical capabilities of a type and scale never developed before. Fortunately, a possible solution was found in the emerging field of organic QQ-type (Quasi-Quantum) computing using the just-published MAGI algorithms as developed by Dr. Akagi Naoko(3). This system allowed Gehirn scientists to not only map the Adam DNA structure, but also to simulate protein folding and interaction on an unprecedented scale. Without this level of QQ type multi-optional computing, a best estimate puts the project timescale to resurrect Eva(ngelion)(4) from Adam at an additional six years. Quite simply, without the MAGI computing theorems, Eva would never have been born.

It was clear from the initial phases of the project that certain contingencies for missing DNA portions? had to be planned for. Substitutional DNA from the research staff was volunteered, and incorported into the matrix avoiding the need for involving external agencies. Whilst it was postulated that the missing DNA sections were actually encoded in post-periodic exotic elements, no evidence was found to support this contention.

Trial cultures of Adam DNA were implanted into a variety of mammalian embryos. It was with some irony that the best embryo base was noted to be, not from the homo sapiens family, but the Tarsius genus of prosimian primates. The implications for the Darwinian evolutionary model(5) are uncertain, although it may indicate that the evolutionary diversion (if applicable) occurred on the order of 25 million years ago.

The first successfully gestated creature lived for just seventeen minutes. Though apparently fully formed for its stage of development, the infantile brain itself eventually died through advanced neuronic stasis. Researchers were at a loss to understand this behaviour, as vegetative states have been observed and indeed induced in many higher life forms where autonomic functions are maintained by a partially dysfunctional brain.

It was not until further insights into the Dead Sea Scrolls were revealed by Ikari and Fuyutsuki (6) revealed the need for a discorporeal animative field (hereafter referred to as a 'soul') to be attached to the creature.

The process of achieving form of the attachment for the soul(7) is not described here. Neither the process of unseating and reseating the immortal soul(8). Suffice to say, the specific requirements of the process are, by definition, unique.

Having successfully reanimated a superior being, steps were immediately taken to detach the risks involved with awakening 'divine retribution', as it was so aptly described by the project head of the time. Hormone and RNA transfer control were used to halt the growth of any extraneous tissues and a biological linkup (later to evolve into the A10 Nerv Link) was used to stimulate neurological activity and monitor development. Only the nervous system and the bone structure to support it were allowed to grow and mature, hence providing us with our first system prototype. The initial form, a cyclops, became the template we worked from. Unwanted traits were disposed of, many times scrapping almost the entire creature but for the stem-cells and the nerve linkage to (section deleted).

(Estimated 576 words lost. Recovery at assumed meaning 81.)

(Many successive attempts to grow the creature, whose cranial mass alone took up some 40 cubic meters and weighted seventeen tonnes, eventually resulted in the first true Evangelion. Unit Zero, the system prototype, was genetically, hormonally and surgically altered through some 52 major versions (where less than 10 of the biomass was retained) and 294 significant alterations. Steps taken to nuture minimal link between body & soul)

(Eventually grown to some semblance of completeness, with reduced internal organs and greatly enhanced skeletal mass, Unit Zero has served as the backbone for the Evangelion project in some form for the last 8 years. It's pilot, (section deleted). Unit 01 was the fruit of the lessons learned.)

(Estimated 13-1057 words. Section irretrievably lost.)

Man created Eva, and through manipulation and deliberate, controlling vivisection was raised to the level of God. And thus God deemed that punishment was due for those sins. Thus the Evangelions and their pilots control the fate of Man. Time will tell the result of their judgement.

(1) see Katsuragi Expedition, The, (CLASSIFICATION LEVEL ALPHA-3), Gehirn Root Archive 04-3?1

(2) see Impact Being: Adam - First Human, Ikari Yui, (CLASSIFICATION LEVEL ALPHA-5), Gehirn Root Archive 05-?24

(3) see Cascaded hyper-threaded computing using the Quasi-Quantum neuron-based computing theorem, Dr. Akagi Naoko, Tokyo-2 University of Technology, 3rd PI Academia Revival Conference 2004

(4) see Naming Conventions in the light of the Dead-Sea Scrolls, Dr. Ikari? Gendo, (CLASSIFICATION LEVEL ALPHA-7), Gehirn Root Archive 05-327

(5) see The Origin of Species by Means of Natural Selection, or The Preservation of Favoured Races in the Struggle for Life, Charles Darwin

(6) see Adam and the Tree of Life?, (CLASSIFICATION LEVEL ALPHA-4), Dr. Ikari Gendo and Prof. Kouzo? Fuyutsuki, Gehirn Root Archive 08-028

(7) see Geofront, initial excavation of (CLASSIFICATION LEVEL ALPHA-2), Gehirn Root Archive ??-013 and The Root of Instrumentality, (CLASSIFICATION LEVEL ALPHA-1?), Seele? Trustee Vault 666

(8) see Room of Gaff, DSS-trans 10,342, rev. 13 (CLASSIFICATION LEVEL BETA-0), Gehirn Root Archive 47-044

(9) see Forced Evolution through Surgical Deprivement?, Dr. Sanada Fujiko and Prof. Gunther? Von Braun, Nerv EVA Databank 63-?44

(?) see (chemical? sterilisation)  
(?) see (Genetic destruction? via viral? vectors)

---

(RECOVERY IN PROGRESS: MAGI-CASPAR sector 733758, 78+ strong estimated)

Evangelion: Their care & maintenance, Maya Ibuki and Gerald Thornton

---

fin


End file.
